The Betrayal
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Kepercayaan adalah sebuah pondasi dalam menjalin hubungan. Do Kyungsoo percaya pada Kim Jongin-kekasihnya. Namun, sebuah pengakuan telak mengakibatkan sebuah ' PENGHIANATAN '. (Kaisoo)/YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read!


**The Betrayal**

**Cast:** **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing:** **Kaisoo**

**Genre:** **YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

** Rating: T (mungkin) **

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Kepercayaan adalah sebuah pondasi dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Do Kyungsoo percaya pada Kim Jongin-kekasihnya. Namun, sebuah pengakuan telak mengakibatkan sebuah ' PENGHIANATAN '.**

Ini ff pertamaku. Maaf kalau isinya ngaco dan mengecewakan :)

**Selamat membaca ;) **

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi petasan alami yang dihasilkan langit malam itu menandakan bahwa cuaca malam itu sedang tidak bersahabat. Air yang senantiasa menemani bunyi-bunyi keras itu tak juga reda, malah semakin deras setiap detiknya. Hawa dingin yang dihasilkan pun mampu membuat namja manis yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimutnya menggigil kedinginan. Padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

Do Kyungsoo—nama namja manis itu—masih senantiasa membuka matanya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.12 malam. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu , ia sedang menunggu seseorang pulang. Kim Jongin—kekasihnya—bilang ia akan pulang telat karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan di kampusnya, dan Jongin juga bilang kalau ia akan sampai rumah sebelum pukul delapan malam. Tapi faktanya hingga pukul sepuluh lewat, Jongin belum juga sampai di rumah. Kyungsoo khawatir Kyungsoo takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. Siapa yang tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya_**, iya kan?**_

Alunan lagu yang berasal dari boyband _**Super Junior—In My Dream—**_melantun indah di ponsel Kyungsoo. Menyadarkan sang pemilik ponsel dari lamunan sesaatnya tentang sang kekasih. Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya dan tersenyum saat sang kekasihlah yang menghubunginya. Kyungsoo bergegas bangun dari acara bergelungnya di dalam selimut dan segera menjawab telepon sang kekasih.

" Hal—" belum sempat Kyungsoo berucap, sosok di seberang sana sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

" Kyung."

" Iya Jongin."

" Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Hujannya sangat deras dan tiba-tiba saja mobilku mogok Kyung, jadi aku akan menginap di rumah temanku," ucap Jongin.

" Rumah temanmu? Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Luhan Hyung."

Kyungsoo merasakan ada batu besar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dan menyebabkan dirinya merasa sulit bernapas. **_Kenapa harus Luhan?_**

" Kyung," panggil Jongin setelah tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

" Yasudah kalau begitu. Kau hati-hati di sana, tapi kau sudah makan kan Jongin?

" Sudah Kyung, Luhan Hyung yang memasak untukku tadi."

" Baiklah, selamat malam Jongin."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kyungsoo memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto sang kekasih dan dirinya yang sedang berpose lucu. Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya mencubit pipi kanan Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo sendiri berpose dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya kepada Jongin. Uhh pose yang bagus. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat **_wallpaper_** yang ada di layar ponselnya, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya Kyungsoo menghela napas kecewa. _**Lagi-lagi Luhan.**_

_._

_._

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

Koridor yang sekarang tengah Kyungsoo lewati masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Mungkin karena cuaca yang masih terasa dingin akibat hujan semalam ditambah jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 06.15 pagi menyebabkan orang-orang di luar sana masih betah bergelung di bawah selimut hangat masing-masing.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya ketika mata bulatnya menangkap sosok namja mungil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Memanggil nama dari namja mungil itu dengan keras yang menyebabkan sang namja mungil tersentak kaget. Namja mungil itu menoleh dengan kesal—sebut saja Baekhyun—ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga di pagi hari dan matanya melotot marah ketika tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang dari berdengung-nya telinga miliknya. Baekhyun mendengus seraya mengembalikan arah kepalanya pada posisi semula dan berpura-pura marah pada Kyungsoo. Tapi hey! Baekhyun memang kesal karena kelakuan Kyungsoo tadi.

" Baekkie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Merasa terabaikan, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

" Baekkie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Walaupun masih mengibarkan bendera perang dalam hatinya, tapi akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo—dengan ketus.

" Sedang berdiri."

Kyungsoo melongo mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Hey! Kyungsoo tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang berdiri, tapi bukan itu jawaban yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Apa sahabatnya ini tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo?

" Baek bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaanku."

" Apa? Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan kan? Aku menjawab dengan jujur dan mata bulatmu itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau aku sedang berdiri," jawab Baekhyun ketus—lagi.

Lagi—Kyungsoo kembali melongo mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut cerewet Baekhyun. Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini?

" Yak! Aku juga tahu kau sedang berdiri Baek, tapi maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelas Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo sedikit emosi.

Baekhyun mendengus. Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi ikut-ikutan emosi?

" Aku hanya menjawab apa yang kau pertanyakan mata besar," ucap Baekhyun sadis.

" Kau bertanya aku sedang apa? Dan kujawab jika aku sedang berdiri. Tidak ada yang salah kan dengan jawabanku," lanjut Baekhyun.

" Kecuali jika kau bertanya " Baek mengapa kau berdiri di depan kelas Chanyeol?" dan aku akan menjawab kalau aku sedang menunggu _**si tiang listrik **_itu," lanjut Baekhyun—lagi.

Oh baiklah, sepertinya Kyungsoo melupakan hal yang satu itu. Sahabatnya ini akan menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dan akan menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu juga. Seperti pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi. Jadi lain kali, jika ingin bertanya sesuatu pada namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu langsung pada inti pertanyaannya jika tidak ingin berakhir konyol seperti yang dialami Kyungsoo. Terkadang Kyungsoo heran, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu bodoh atau apa? Harusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau sebuah pertanyaan tidak harus dipertanyakan langsung pada intinya, karena tidak jarang ada maksud tertentu di dalam pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang. Intinya, Kyungsoo harus lebih teliti lagi jika ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

" Ya baiklah pertanyaanku salah Baek, maaf!" Kyungsoo mengalah.

" Kyung…" panggil Baekhyun.

" Ya Baek."

" Kyung…" panggil Baekhyun—lagi.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Kenapa Baekhyun terus memanggil namanya padahal Kyungsoo sudah menjawab panggilannya, terlebih lagi Baekhyun ada di sampingnya. Apa Baekhyun berpikir kalau Kyungsoo sudah tuli?

" Ya Baek."

" Kyung…" kembali—Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo.

_**Huh?** _Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini? Kenapa Baekhyun jadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu? Sambil menahan kesal, Kyungsoo kembali menjawab panggilan Baekhyun—berusaha—lembut.

" Ya Baekkie, ada apa?"

" **KYUNGSOO**!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga sebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Tubuhnya berjengit ke belakang, terkejut bukan main karena suara Baekhyun yang sangat keras menyapa telinganya. Kyungsoo yakin—bahkan sangat yakin—kalau bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tadi, tapi orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka juga terkejut, terbukti dari beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran maupun marah. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak marah jika pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada yang membuat keributan dengan cara teriak-teriak?

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap horror sosok sang sahabat yang sekarang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

" Itu pembalasanku," ucap Baekhyun masih dengan seringaian di bibir munglinya.

" Pembalasan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

" Karena tadi kau sudah membuat telingaku berdengung saat kau memanggil namaku dengan cara berteriak," jawab Baekhyun tak acuh.

" Apa? Tapi aku memanggil namamu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh Baek, tidak seperti kau yang berteriak tepat di telingaku," kesal Kyungsoo. Telinganya benar-benar sakit.

" Hahahaha. Terserah apa katamu Kyungsoo, yang penting dendam telingaku sudah terbalaskan," Baekhyun menjawab seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas Chanyeol ketika sosok yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

Kyungsoo mendesis. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredakan emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Baekhyun yang cerewet, Baekhyun yang berisik, Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam dan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan sang kekasih – parahnya—yang juga memiliki tingkah laku seperti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo harus benar-benar sabar jika sudah bersama Baekhyun dan kekasihnya—Park Chanyeol.

.

.

**_Ryeoby Rin_**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah mengikuti tiga pelajaran hari ini, tersisa 45 menit lagi sebelum pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Selama menunggu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Mengisi perutnya yang sudah minta diisi sejak pelajaran kedua berlangsung. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat duduk favoritnya—tempat duduk yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo melihat seluruh isi kantin—dan segera memesan makanan kesukaannya. Nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng pedas dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin yang segar. Oh, Kyungsoo jadi semakin lapar ketika memikirkan menu makannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan membuka aplikasi pesan—karena ada beberapa pesan yang diterimanya. Dan bibir berbentuk hati milik namja bermarga Do ini harus menggerutu tak jelas saat pesan yang diterimanya ternyata dari operator—yang memberitahukan pada Kyungsoo kalau ternyata paket internetnya sudah akan berakhir besok. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, masih dengan bibir yang menggerutu tak jelas.

Pesanannya datang. Setelah melemparkan senyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan tersebut, Kyungsoo bergegas menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tapi, disuapan kelima Kyungsoo harus menghentikan makannya ketika mata bulat besarnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenali—yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada—dengan sosok lain yang juga tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau Jongin tidak pulang semalam dan belum memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo. Sebelum Kyungsoo melihat kalau ternyata Jongin sedang bersama Luhan, teman kecil Jongin sekaligus _**mantan kekasih**_ Jongin.

Suasana kantin yang sepi, memudahkan Kyungsoo mendengar apa saja yang dibicarakan Jongin dan Luhan. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo mendengar gelak tawa keduanya yang begitu keras. Kyungsoo terdiam. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Nafsu makannya pun jadi hilang entah ke mana. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin memang masih berhubungan dengan Luhan. Apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar sebaris kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan untuk Luhan—yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menahan napasnya.

_**Aku memang masih mencintaimu Lu..**_

Kyungsoo bergegas bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan beberapa uang di meja yang tadi digunakannya, mengabaikan makanan serta minuman yang baru sedikit dikonsumsi olehnya—padahal Kyungsoo belum makan dari semalam karena menunggu Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air yang dengan lancangnya keluar dari kedua mata besarnya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan makian orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ditabrak olehnya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di hatinya tidak sebanding dengan makian yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dan sebuah taman yang terletak di halaman belakang kampuslah yang menjadi tempat Kyungsoo berada sekarang. Tempat yang memang selalu Kyungsoo datangi jika perasaannya sedang kacau atau ketika Kyungsoo sedang ingin menyendiri—Kyungsoo suka ketenangan. Menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kaki mungilnya. Berusaha menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya. Tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, karena pada akhirnya isakan itu berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil namun—sedikit—tebal milik Kyungsoo. Biarlah, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menangis hari ini.

.

.

**_Ryeoby Rin_**

.

.

.

Matahari yang bertugas menyinari bumi dengan cahaya panasnya telah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh sang bulan yang tak pernah bosan memberikan cahaya terangnya untuk menyinari warna langit yang gelap. Sang bintang pun tak ingin kalah dengan sang bulan. Memberikan cahaya indahnya—walau tak seindah bulan—dan menemani sang bulan hingga pagi menjelang. Sang bintang itu setia.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan dengan kepala yang sesekali mendongak ke atas. Ia paling suka ketika bintang menemani bulan. Kyungsoo berpikir, **_bintang tidak akan menghianati bulan karena bintang selalu setia menemani_ _bulan hingga akhir_**. Ya hingga akhir. Tapi sayang, hal itu hanya berlaku untuk benda luar angkasa. Tidak untuk hubungannya bersama Jongin.

Hampir pukul delapan malam, tapi Kyungsoo masih berada di luar apartemennya—apartemen Jongin sebenarnya. Jongin sudah beberapa kali mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo belum juga sampai rumah padahal jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Jongin, tapi ia memilih mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di apartemennya dan Jongin. Jongin kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Kyungsoo segera memasukkan password dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Jongin setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak penyimpanan sepatu. Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya adalah kondisi kamarnya yang cukup berantakan dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Sejak kapan kekasihnya itu suka suasana yang seperti ini? Dan lagi, ke mana sosok kekasihnya?

Merasa tidak menemukan kehadiran Jongin di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—menuju dapur—sebelum mata bulat besarnya menangkap pergerakan yang terjadi pada pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan memunculkan sosok sang kekasih dengan piyama berwarna biru bermotif coretan abstrak dengan handuk yang sedang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kekasihnya baru selesai mandi, pasti wangi. Kyungsoo juga sangat suka aroma shampoo yang Jongin gunakan.

" Jongin…" panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menerima pelukan yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo padanya. Jongin sangat ingat dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Kyungsoo akan menghambur ke pelukannya ketika melihat ia selesai mandi. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelahnya tubuh mungil sang kekasih sudah berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

" Hey! Apa kau begitu merindukanku sayang?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan godaan Jongin dan masih setia memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin benar, Kyungsoo memang merindukannya. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kedua pipi Jongin dengan gemas yang menyebabkan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Jongin.

" Kau sudah makan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menyisir rambut Jongin yang basah dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam, menggapai tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di rambutnya lalu membawanya ke depan bibir tebalnya—mengecupnya.

" Belum Kyung," jawab Jongin.

" Belum ya? Baiklah, kau ingin aku memasak apa untuk makan malam kali ini?"

" Aku ingin nasi goreng pedas dan teh jahe sebagai pendampingnya Kyung, tubuhku sedikit bermasalah karena kehujanan kemarin," pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya ketika mendengar Jongin kehujanan. Dan Jongin yang melihat mata Kyungsoo membesar melebihi batas normal, hanya bisa terkekeh. Jongin tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan ketika berekspresi seperti itu?

" Aku baik-baik saja _**sayang**_, jangan khawatir," ucap Jongin lembut. Ia tak mau kekasihnya ini mengkhawatirkannya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan memasak sekarang dan kau harus beristirahat selama menunggu masakannya matang," perintah Kyungsoo telak.

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi anggukan yang dilakukan kepalanya sudah memberikan tanda pada Kyungsoo kalau Jongin akan menuruti perintahnya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Kyungsoo melakukan aktivitas kesukaannya—memasak. Menata makanan dan minuman itu di meja makan sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil kekasihnya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo sampai di dalam kamarnya, ia mendapati Jongin sedang terlelap—cukup—pulas. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan Jongin. Tapi mengingat Jongin belum makan ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak stabil, Kyungsoo terpaksa mengguncang pelan bahu Jongin, berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Jongin, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memakai cara yang paling ampuh dalam hal membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo berjongkok guna mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jongin. Menatap dalam wajah tampan kekasihnya sebelum belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya menyentuh bibir tebal milik namja berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin, tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun terhadap bibir yang sedang dikecupnya. Percaya atau tidak, jika Jongin sedang berpura-pura tidur maka Jongin akan langsung memagut bibir sang kekasih dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi hampir—kurang lebih – tujuh menit Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin, namja tan itu tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hey! Kyungsoo hanya fokus terhadap bibir yang sedang dikecupnya, tidak fokus pada mata sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah menatapnya intens. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo—yang membuat Kyusoo terkejut—dan beralih mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

" Kau sudah bangun Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

" Aku sudah bangun ketika kau baru saja mengecup bibirku _**sayang**_, tapi kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada bibir seksiku ini sehingga tak menyadari jika aku menatapmu daritadi," balas Jongin seraya memberikan _**wink**_ pada Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona. Ia sangat malu pada Jongin. Malu ketika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mengecup bibir Jongin—dan kalau Kyungsoo boleh jujur, ia sangat menikmati momen yang baru saja ia buat dengan sang kekasih. Dan suara ringisan yang berasal dari mulut Jongin berhasil mengalihkan rasa malu Kyungsoo. Jongin bukan tanpa alasan meringis seperti tadi. Gerak tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat telak mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. Tangan Kyungsoo memang mungil, tapi bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melakukan hal itu. Ingat! Walaupun tubuh Kyungsoo mungil – atau semuanya memang mungil—Kyungsoo tetaplah seorang _**namja**_. Memiliki kekuatan lebih besar daripada seorang _**yeoja**_. Kyungsoo bangun dari jongkoknya setelah puas membuat Jongin meringis kesakitan. Jongin sendiri sedang mengelus-elus bekas cubitan Kyungsoo pada pinggangnya.

" Bangunlah, makanan sudah siap," suruh Kyungsoo seraya berlalu menuju dapur.

Jongin bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang.

.

.

**_Ryeoby Rin_**

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara mereka. Karena Jongin selalu mengajarkan pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak berbicara ketika makan. Kyungsoo akan berbicara ketika makan, jika Jongin sendiri yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan makanannya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja masih tersisa sedikit nasi goreng di dalam piring Kyungsoo. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat makanan Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa.

" Kenapa tidak dihabiskan Kyung?" tanya Jongin.

" Aku sudah kenyang Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo seraya membawa piring dan gelas menuju tempat pencucian. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya. Di mana sosok Jongin sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas karpet berbulu dengan gambar kepala panda yang sangat menggemaskan. Di tangan kanan Kyungsoo terdapat buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong-potong. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin dan mata bulat besarnya menatap sebentar acara televisi yang sedang Jongin lihat. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tampan Jongin, sebelum tangannya mengambil sebuah garpu yang terdapat pada piring buah tersebut dan menusukkan garpu itu pada buah yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan—_**Dragon Fruit dan**_ _**beberapa macam buah lainnya**_. Kyungsoo membawa potongan _**Dragon Fruit**_ itu ke depan mulut Jongin dan Jongin dengan sigap langsung menerima suapan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo masih terus menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah itu ke dalam mulut Jongin—tidak peduli walaupun buah itu masih berada di dalam mulut Jongin (belum selesai dikunyah)—sampai pada potongan buah yang keduabelas, Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo—yang hendak menyuapkan kembali buah itu pada mulutnya—dan mengarahkan garpu berisi potongan buah semangka itu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus menerima suapan yang diberikan Jongin—walaupun menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Lagi, Kyungsoo kembali akan menyuapi potongan-potongan buah itu pada Jongin. Namun Jongin sudah menggelengkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo dan berkata jika ia sudah kenyang. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan memilih diam di samping Jongin.

Hening beberapa menit, sebelum suara lembut Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam indera pendengar Jongin.

" _**Jongin..**_" panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

" Hmm.." gumam Jongin menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

" Kau tahu tidak jika _**seekor hewan**_ bisa _**lebih setia**_ pada pasangannya _**daripada seorang manusia**_?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menusuk-nusuk potongan buah—dengan garpu—yang ada di depannya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan padanya.

" Memangnya ada _**seekor hewan**_ yang _**lebih setia**_ pada pasangannya, _**daripada seorang manusia**_?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mantap sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

" Bisa beri salah satu contohnya padaku sayang?" pinta Jongin, masih dengan raut wajah penasaran.

" _**Serigala**_," jawab Kyungsoo.

" _**Serigala**_ _**dikenal sebagai hewan berdarah dingin, tetapi serigala sebenarnya bersikap hangat pada pasangan mereka. Dikenal sebagai pemburu yang handal, serigala adalah hewan yang berkomitmen untuk monogami ( pasangan satu pria dan satu wanita ). Mereka akan membangun keluarga yang berisi**_ _**pejantan, betina dan anak-anak mereka**_," lanjut Kyungsoo, dengan sedikit penjelasan.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Ia baru tahu, jika di balik wajahnya yang mengerikan ternyata serigala termasuk hewan yang setia pada pasangannya.

" Apa masih ada hewan lain yang setia pada pasangannya?" – lagi, Jongin bertanya.

Kembali—Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" _**Buaya.**_." jawab Kyungsoo.

" Buaya?" ulang Jongin.

" _**Buaya juga menganut monogami. 70% buaya betina selalu memilih pasangan yang sama setiap kali musim perkawinan tiba. Padahal mereka memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memilih pasangan baru**_."

Jongin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan kedua dari Kyungsoo tentang hewan yang setia pada pasangannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan melintas di dalam kepala Jongin yang membuat Jongin langsung menanyakannya pada sosok sang kekasih—selaku pemberi penjelasan tentang hal yang saat itu mereka bahas.

" Lalu, kenapa ada istilah _**' buaya darat '**_ untuk seorang namja brengsek jika faktanya seekor buaya adalah hewan yang setia?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebentar. Kemudian membawa mata bulat dan besarnya untuk melirik ke atas seraya jari tangan bagian telunjuk sebelah kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan. Pose berpikir khas seorang Do Kyungsoo—yang selalu sukses membuat seorang Kim Jongin gemas.

" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ada istilah _**' buaya darat '**_ untuk seorang namja brengsek.." jawab Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan pose khas berpikirnya.

" Kasihan sekali buaya itu. Padahal mereka setia pada pasangannya, tapi kenapa namanya dikait-kaitkan pada seorang namja brengsek?" Kyungsoo mengubah pose berpikirnya menjadi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berdecak kesal seraya menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

" – tapi Jongin, mungkin saja karena sifat buaya yang _**kejam**_ yang menyebabkan namanya jadi dikait-kaitkan pada seorang namja yang brengsek. _**Seorang namja brengsek itu kejam, kan**_?" – lagi – jawab dan tanya Kyungsoo dengan polos sambil menatap mata tajam milik namja berkulit tan yang berada di sampingnya.

Dan Jongin hanya mampu tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban polos yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik kekasihnya.

Keheningan kembali terjadi setelah percakapan diantara keduanya selesai. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo masih setia dengan acaranya masing-masing. Jongin fokus pada acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya dan Kyungsoo fokus pada acara melamunnya, sebelum—

" Kau tahu Jongin," – Kyungsoo kembali berbicara pada Jongin.

" Ya, Kyung?" jawab Jongin seadanya.

" **_Seekor hewan tidak memiliki perasaan dan akal kan? Maksudku tidak seperti seorang manusia yang diciptakan dengan sempurna oleh tuhannya. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai seekor hewan bisa jauh lebih setia terhadap pasangannya dibanding seorang manusia?_**"

Entah memang Jongin yang salah dengar atau tidak, tapi suara Kyungsoo kali ini jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, bahkan terdengar parau—seperti menahan tangis.

" Maksudmu Kyung?" Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya. Karena jujur, Jongin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Kyungsoo bicarakan.

" _**Derajat manusia jauh lebih tinggi daripada seekor hewan. Itu berarti... Seorang manusia yang tidak bisa setia pada pasangannya, memiliki derajat yang jauh lebih rendah dari seekor hewan**_."

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dan Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang memerah dan airmata yang menetes dari kedua mata bulatnya.

" K—kyung.. " panggil Jongin gugup. Jongin berniat menangkup kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di sana. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti, ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

" Aku mengantuk," ucap Kyungsoo.

" Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu," lanjut Kyungsoo tanpa menatap wajah Jongin dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamarnya—dan juga kamar Jongin.

Jongin membeku di tempatnya. Napasnya menjadi tidak teratur ketika telinganya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya.

" _**Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu "**_ sebaris kalimat itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Jongin.

Apa mungkin—?

Jongin merasa kacau saat ini.

.

.

**_Ryeoby Rin _**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kondisi matanya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya—lebih sembab dan memerah –karena semalam menangis di dalam kamarnya. Untungnya Jongin tidak segera masuk ke dalam kamar ketika Kyungsoo masih setia dengan acara menangisnya. Jongin masuk ke kamar ketika Kyungsoo sudah terlelap.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Menatap aneh—fokus –pada kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat tidak baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menebak hal apa yang sudah menyebabkan mata bulat sahabatnya ini menjadi aneh seperti itu. Ingin tahu Kyungsoo akan berkata jujur atau tidak padanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Kyungie, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengelus pelan kedua sudut mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela napas pelan ketika lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berbohong padanya.

" Baek, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Kyungsoo ketika matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya—lebih tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya pada Chanyeol pertanda bahwa Chanyeol harus mengikutinya ke kantin bersama Kyungsoo.

Berteman sejak Senior High School membuat Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo bersahabat hingga saati ini. Hubungan ketiganya sangat dekat. Sosok Kyungsoo yang pendiam mampu menjadi pawang tersendiri untuk Baekhyun yang hyperaktif. Chanyeol tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjinakkan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun sudah memulai aksi konyolnya—karena Chanyeol juga memiliki tingkah laku yang – hampir –sama dengan Baekhyun. Entah itu mulutnya yang terus mengoceh atau gerak tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diam sebelum ia merasa lelah—bahkan ketika sudah lelah pun Baekhyun masih sempatnya untuk menggerutu tak jelas. Kyungsoo juga pendengar yang baik. Ia akan senantiasa mendengarkan segala hal yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ceritakan padanya. Memberi nasihat jika keduanya melakukan suatu kekeliruan—Kyungsoo yang paling dewasa diantara mereka. Dan juga hanya pada Baekhyun Kyungsoo dapat menunjukkan satu sisi lain dari dirinya—_**bertindak konyol dan jahil.**_ Baekhyun yang kerap kali dijadikan bahan kejahilan Kyungsoo—seperti menyembunyikan ponsel Baekhyun (baru mengembalikannya jika Baekhyun sudah menangis), menaruh sepatu Baekhyun di atas pintu depan kelasnya, mengganggu Baekhyun ketika sedang menulis (Kyungsoo dengan sengaja terus-menerus menyenggol tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menulis) yang berakhir Baekhyun berteriak kesal padanya. Sementara untuk Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya akan beradu mulut dengannya—saling mengejek –yang tentu saja akan dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu bermulut pedas. Tapi pernah juga sih sekali Kyungsoo menjahili Chanyeol—memegang kedua pergelangan kaki Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol sedang tertidur di kursi panjang yang ada di taman kota (dengan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya), lalu menariknya dengan kuat yang menyebabkan tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Jika Kyungsoo tidak bersama Jongin, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Melihat adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh pasangan hyperaktif itu, walau dengan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan cibiran untuk keduanya, Kyungsoo tetap merasa senang melihat momen-momen yang mereka ciptakan.

Kyungsoo yang pediam dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun yang hyperaktif. Dua karakter yang sangat jauh berbeda, namun dapat memberi warna indah untuk kehidupan Kyungsoo—yang sebenarnya menyukai ketenangan. Kyungsoo akan marah ketika suara yang begitu berisik masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya, tapi hal itu _**pengecualian untuk Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**_—

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo duduk di tempat favoritnya. Bedanya, sekarang ini di depannya terdapat dua sosok manusia yang bergender sama dengan karakter yang—hampir – sama pula. Berisik, tidak bisa diam, cerewet dan jahil—adalah karakter yang dimiliki dua sosok bergender sama yang teridentifikasi bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengambil sendok yang sedang digunakan Chanyeol untuk menyendok sup jamur—yang berakhir sup itu sedikit tumpah di atas meja. Chanyeol mengerang kesal ketika Baekhyun mengganggu makan siangnya.

" Baek, kenapa kau mengambil sendok sup-ku?" tanya Chanyeol kesal sambil tangannya mengambil kembali sendok sup miliknya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan mendengus ketika mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Baekhyun kembali mengganggu acara makan Chanyeol. Kali ini bukan sendok sup-nya yang Baekhyun ambil, tapi sumpit yang sedang Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengapit daging panggang yang dipesannya.

" Yak! Baek! Berhenti mengganggu makan siangku," protes Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan cekatan sudah berada di depan dahi Baekhyun dan menyentilnya dengan keras, yang menghasilkan ringisan dari empunya dahi.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan mata sipitnya sebelum—

" Hentikan makanmu Tuan Park! Dan bantu aku untuk mengintrogasi makhluk mungil bermata bulat dan besar yang sedang duduk di hadapan kita,"—ucap Baekhyun. Kaki mungilnya tidak lupa ia gunakan untuk menginjak kaki sebelah kanan Chanyeol dengan keras yang sukses membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Balas dendam untuk sentilan Chanyeol pada dahinya. Sementara makhluk yang dimaksud Baekhyun hanya mampu menampilkan ekspresi polosnya dengan tangan menunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya sambil bergumam ' aku '.

Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya ke atas. Menatap jengah pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak ada hentinya berbicara – lebih tepatnya memarahi – pada Chanyeol karena usahanya mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengintrogasi dirinya tidak dihiraukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Malah, Chanyeol kembali fokus pada makan siangnya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Kyungsoo meletakkan jari tangan bagian telunjuk sebelah kirinya di depan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara**_ ' sstt! '_ **pertanda Baekhyun harus diam. Dan ajaib, Baekhyun langsung mengistirahatkan mulutnya yang sejak tadi berbicara.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja sibuk dengan makan siangnya, seolah-olah di meja itu hanya ada dirinya dan makanan yang sedang ia makan. Tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo—sahabatnya –dan Baekhyun—kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, sebelum tangan mungilnya mengambil botol air mineral yang masih terisi penuh. Kemudian—

" Aw! Aduuh.." – Kyungsoo memukulkan botol air mineral itu tepat di kepala Chanyeol yang sukses membuat ringisan Chanyeol terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut kantin. Suara Chanyeol itu sangat bass.

" Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Ini sangat sakit kalau kau mau tahu," bentak Chanyeol seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bekas pukulan yang Kyungsoo layangkan pada kepalanya. Semoga setelah ini otaknya tidak bermasalah.

Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan kembali mendaratkan botol air mineral itu pada salah satu bagian tubuh Chanyeol—kali ini bahu Chanyeol yang jadi sasarannya. Dan Chanyeol kembali harus meringis sakit karena ulah Kyungsoo.

" Berhenti memukulku Do Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol lagi. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil botol air mineral yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya di sisi sebelah kanan kakinya.

Chanyeol kembali berniat untuk melanjutkan makannya setelah dirasa aman jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Tapi belum sempat keinginan itu terlaksana, Chanyeol kembali harus mendengus kesal ketika—

" KURANGI PORSI MAKANMU TUAN PARK! KAU TIDAK SADAR? TINGGIMU SUDAH MELEBIHI BATAS NORMAL!" – dengan santainya Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di telinga sebelah kanannya.

Chanyeol merasakan darahnya bergejolak. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua telinganya sudah mengeluarkan asap tak kasat mata, ditambah napasnya yang kini memburu. Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Karena jujur, ia sudah sangat kesal dengan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu yang terus saja mengganggu makannya.

" Cih! Terserah apa katamu Do Kyungsoo! Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena kau **_pendek!_**" balas Chanyeol dengan sinis. Tangannya kembali ia gunakan untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Ia agak sensitif jika ada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia **_pendek_**—sekalipun itu orang terdekatnya.

" Kau tidak lihat jika kekasihmu Byun Baekhyun juga **_pendek_** Park Chanyeol bodoh!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan tak kalah sinis. Menekankan kata ' bodoh ' dalam ucapannya tadi.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap Kyungsoo. Kemudian beralih menatap sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah sibuk pada game di ponselnya—Baekhyun tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kembali menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum– sangat –manis. Hey! Chanyeol memang tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tahu maksud dari senyuman itu. Kyungsoo merasakan hawa dingin menjalar di sekitar tengkuknya.

" Kekasihku memang **_pendek_**, tapi—" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya. Mengambil botol air mineral yang tadi ia simpan di sisi sebelah kanan kakinya dan meminum isinya hingga tersisa setengah. Setelah itu Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

" –setidaknya ia lebih **_tinggi_** darimu Tuan mata bulat!" lanjut Chanyeol disertai tawanya yang cukup keras. Ia sangat suka mengejek Kyungsoo tentang tinggi badannya.

Kyungsoo melotot setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Kyungsoo merasa ada sepasang tanduk tak kasat mata yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengajaknya perang. Mengambil napas sedalam mungkin, sebelum—

" AKU TIDAK PENDEK PARK CHANYEOL IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!" – kembali berteriak tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol kali ini harus menutup kedua telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang – _**ugh **_– sangat keras.

Chanyeol membuat pola seperti huruf ' O ' pada kelima jari sebelah kirinya. Menaruhnya di depan mulut dan meniupkan udara ke dalamnya, kemudian membawanya ke samping telinga kirinya dan membiarkan udara—kosong –yang terdapat pada pola tangan yang sudah Chanyeol buat itu keluar dan masuk ke dalam telinganya. Berharap dapat mengurangi dengungan yang ditimbulkan oleh teriakan Kyungsoo tadi. Chanyeol terus melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa kali.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, kembali Chanyeol memulai aksi bertengkarnya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah! Kau tidak **_pendek_** Kyung—" kali ini ucapan Chanyeol terdengar lebih lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol kalau dirinya itu tidak **_pendek._**

" – tapi _**katakan itu ketika kau berada di samping anak berusia 8 tahun!**_" lanjut Chanyeol—kembali disertai tawanya yang menggelegar.

_**Park Chanyeol sialan!**_

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baru saja ia senang karena pengakuan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa Chanyeol kembali mengejeknya lagi? Baiklah! Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah serius jika ingin memuji seseorang. Mengabaikan tawa Chanyeol yang masih saja terdengar, Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya dan memasangkan headset pada kedua telinganya. Mendengar lagu kesukaannya dari boyband terkenal _**Super Junior ' Strom '.**_

Hey! Kyungsoo memang tidak pendek—jika ia disandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang ada di kampusnya! Hahahahahaha.

Kyungsoo masih asik mendengarkan lagu dari beberapa boyband dan girlband terkenal yang ada di negaranya. Mata bulat besarnya melihat ke seluruh penjuru kantin, yang ternyata sudah lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya. Pandangan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya—kembali—bersama seseorang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal walaupun hanya dilihat dari punggungnya saja. **_Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan._**

Kembali duduk di tempat yang sama, Jongin dan Luhan seolah tidak terganggu dengan keramain yang terjadi di dalam kantin. Duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah gelas berukuran cukup besar—yang berisi milk shake vanilla kesukaan Luhan –yang berada di tengah-tengah meja dengan dua buah sedotan yang berada di dalamnya. Kedua sedotan itu sudah berada di dalam mulut Jongin dan Luhan. Menghisap minuman itu bersamaan ( segelas berdua ) dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat. Mungkin 10 cm.

Jongin menatap wajah Luhan. Mengagumi kecantikan wajah Luhan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Matanya yang indah, pipinya yang sedikit berisi—namun menggemaskan untuk Jongin–, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan terakhir—bibir mungil dan tipis berwarna merah muda yang sangat menggoda untuk Jongin. Jongin sedikit menyentuh sudut bibir kanan Luhan sebelum tangannya beralih mengelus wajah halus Luhan dengan _**sayang**_. Menarik sedotan yang berada di dalam mulut Luhan. Tangan Jongin berpindah untuk memegang dagu Luhan, menatap mata indah Luhan sebelum penyatuan bibir itu terjadi. _**Hanya mengecup**_ tanpa ada pergerakan apapun, karena Jongin tahu ini _**tempat umum.**_

_**Jongin tidak sadar, Jongin tidak peduli—jika sosok namja mungil yang duduk di sudut pojok kantin tengah menatap penuh luka ke arahnya.**_

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai mengalir melewati pipi chubby-nya. Tangan mungilnya ia bawa ke depan dada sebelah kirinya. Mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

_**Ini sakit. Kyungsoo merasa sakit.**_

Entah sudah berapa banyak **_sayatan luka_** yang Jongin lakukan pada hatinya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghitungnya. Yang Kyungsoo tahu—**_sayatan_ _itu sudah berubah menjadi lubang besar yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo menjadi beberapa bagian, atau mungkin akan hancur berkeping-keping._**

Kyungsoo segera melepas headset yang dipakainya. Memasukkan headset, ponsel dan beberapa barang miliknya dengan asal ke dalam tas. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa—dalam kondisi kakinya yang terasa lemas – mengabaikan panggilan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia berlari.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan panggilan kedua sahabatnya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo cengeng? Iya, Kyungsoo memang cengeng.

Dan itu karena ulah namja berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin.

.

.

**_Ryeoby Rin_**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah pelan. Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Kyungsoo membawa kaki mungilnya untuk memasuki kamarnya bersama Jongin. Membuka pintunya, Kyungsoo belum berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Matanya menelisik segala hal yang ada di dalam kamarnya bersama Jongin. Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo terdiam, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menaruh tasnya sembarangan.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyalakan**_ shower_** dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap basah akibat siraman air yang berada di atas kepalanya. Kyungsoo merasakan persendian kedua kakinya melemas. Memilih duduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya sampai mengenai dadanya. Airmatanya ia biarkan turun, bersamaan dengan air **_shower_** yang masih setia mengguyur **_tubuh rapuhnya._**

_**Tubuh Kyungsoo lelah—begitu juga dengan hatinya.**_

Kyungsoo duduk di karpet berbulu yang ada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Di depannya terdapat laptop yang sedang menyala. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun terhadap laptop itu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap layar laptop dengan pandangan kosong. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi siang. Ketika orang yang ia cintai—percaya – dengan tidak tahu malunya mengecup namja lain di tempat umum. Di depan matanya dan di depan banyak orang. Kyungsoo tahu itu, karena begitu Jongin memulai aksi nekatnya, semua pasang mata yang berada di sekitarnya langsung tertuju padanya dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan denyutan nyeri. Napasnya tercekat ketika ia berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya. Mata bulatnya ia edarkan untuk melihat ke sekeliling ruang tengahnya dan berhenti ketika melihat sebuah foto—fotonya bersama Jongin. Melihat bagaimana **_bahagianya_ **raut wajah mereka ketika berada di dalam foto itu.

Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada pintu apartemennya yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang melepas sepatunya. Jongin melangkah menuju Kyungsoo dan segera mengecup dahi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika benda kenyal itu menempel sempurna di dahinya. Setelah itu Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar ponsel yang saat ini berada digenggamannya. Itu ponsel Jongin. Kyungsoo meminjamya pada Jongin sebelum namja tampan dengan bakat menari itu beranjak ke kamarnya. Ketika Jongin bertanya untuk apa Kyungsoo meminjam ponselnya, Kyungsoo dengan lancar menjawab jika ia ingin mengirim pesan penting pada Baekhyun—pulsa Kyungsoo habis – dan Jongin langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Ketika hendak mencari nama Baekhyun di kontak ponsel milik Jongin, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jongin bergetar selama beberapa detik.

_**1 pesan diterima**_

Kyungsoo bingung. Ia ingin membuka pesan itu dan membacanya, tapi ia tahu itu perbuatan yang _**tidak**_ _**sopan**_—sekalipun itu pesan dalam ponsel kekasihnya sendiri. Namun, jika Kyungsoo tidak membuka dan membacanya—ia akan penasaran dengan isi pesan tersebut. Setelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu. Mulutnya merapalkan _**' semoga**_ _**Jongin tidak marah '**_ beberapa kali. Membuka aplikasi pesannya dan segera melihat siapa yang mengirimi kekasihnya pesan.

Kyungsoo terbelalak.

_**Pesan itu dari Luhan!**_

_**Jongie, terimakasih untuk hari ini *emot kiss***_

_**Jongie?**_ Itukah panggilan sayang Luhan untuk kekasihnya Kim Jongin?

Ahh! Sial! Kyungsoo baru sadar jika Jongin menulis nama Luhan dengan _**' Luhannie '**_ di dalam kontaknya.

Kyungsoo merasa matanya memanas. Tenggorakannya terasa seperti diikat kuat oleh _**sebuah tali**_ _**tambang yang besar**_, membuat oksigen yang Kyungsoo hirup tersendat-sendat. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Kyungsoo yakin, jika kali ini hatinya sudah lepas dari tempat seharusnya. Kyungsoo tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk _**mati secara perlahan-lahan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kau sangat mesum Kim Jongin! Berhenti menggodaku! **_

_**Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu, cepatlah datang!**_

_**Kencan? Baiklah! Jemput aku jam 10!**_

_**Huh? Kau sudah bercermin belum? Matamu pasti bermasalah ketika kau bilang jika wajahmu itu tampan. Tapi ya—kau memang tampan sih :D**_

_**Apa? Aku sedang kesal padamu! Harusnya kau membujukku agar tak marah lagi padamu, dan berhenti memanggilku ' rusa kecilku ' aku bukan seekor hewan. MENYEBALKAN!**_

_**Iya sayang, aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin.**_

.

.

Jongin sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Dengan pakaian rumahnya—celana training dan kaus berwarna hitam tanpa lengan –Jongin melangkah dengan santai. Membawa kaki serta tubuhnya untuk menemui sang kekasih yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Jongin akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berduaan dengan sang kekasih.

Jongin sudah sampai di ruang tengah. Namun tubuhnya langsung membeku ketika Kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh airmata.

" K—kyung.." Jongin terbata.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan Jongin. Matanya masih setia menatap Jongin dengan _**pandangan penuh luka**_. Airmatanya pun turut ikut serta menatap Jongin. Seolah memberitahu pada Jongin, jika airmata itu juga lelah jika harus keluar terus-menerus dari mata bulat besar itu.

" _**S—sayang,**_" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan suara paraunya. Kyungsoo paling suka memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan seperti itu.

" Kyung.." Jongin tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo, tapi suaranya ia gunakan untuk memanggil—lagi – kekasihnya. Dengan langkah pelan, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin kembali terkejut ketika Kyungsoo melangkah mundur—Kyungsoo sudah dalam posisi berdiri – menghindarinya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat airmatanya semakin deras mengalir di wajah manisnya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan airmata. Bibirnya pun tak kalah buruk kondisinya—_**berdarah karena digigit kuat oleh Kyungsoo.**_

" _**Kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan Hyung?**_"

Wajah Jongin pucat seketika. Aliran darahnya seolah berlomba-lomba untuk segera keluar dari wajah tampan Jongin. Napasnya tercekat—membuktikan jika Jongin sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" **Tidak!**" Jongin menjawab tegas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Nada bicaranya pun lancar—namun **_dingin._**

" Tapi mereka bil—"

" Kau lebih percaya pada ucapan mereka daripada aku? Kekasihmu sendiri?" Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan nada **_dinginnya_**. Matanya menatap tajam mata bulat besar milik Kyungsoo, seolah menegaskan jika ia tidak suka dengan apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

" Aku percaya padamu—" Kyungsoo menjawab lembut pertanyaan Jongin. Tidak lupa senyum manis tercipta pada _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya. "–_**pada awalnya**_," lanjut batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin juga tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Tangan besarnya terangkat ke udara, hendak merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya sebelum suara Kyungsoo yang masih terdengar parau menyapa kembali indera pendengarnya.

" _**Tapi—**_" Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan airmata yang lagi-lagi kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan hal yang terjadi saat ini.

" _**Orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong kan, Jongin?**_" lanjut Kyungsoo, masih tetap pada posisinya semula.

Jongin semakin tidak mengerti.

" Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam. Mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Napasnya benar-benar terasa sesak. **_Tali tambang tak kasat mata_ **itu kembali mengikat tenggorokannya dengan kuat.

" _**K—kau… Masih mencintai Luhan Hyung, kan?**_" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama—_**penuh luka**_. Bibirnya berusaha untuk tersenyum manis. Namun gagal.. Karena yang terbentuk adalah senyum miris Kyungsoo.

Jongin gugup. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap apapun yang dapat dijangkau oleh indera penglihatannya asal jangan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Jujur, Jongin merasa sakit melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

" **Tidak Kyung!**" kembali, Jongin menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan padanya. Matanya masih setia menatap sekeliling ruang tengah, belum berani untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo masih setia menatap Jongin dengan sendu—dengan **_penuh luka_ **yang sangat terlihat di wajah manisnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk meraih wajah Jongin, membawa wajah tampan itu untuk menatapnya. Jongin sempat menolak, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyerah hingga sekarang Kyungsoo berhasil membawa wajah Jongin ke depan wajahnya. Jarak wajah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Cukup dekat karena mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah kekasihnya—

—_**dan benda kenyal keduanya pun menempel.**_

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir jongin setelah beberapa menit terlewati. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dengan sendu. Dan setetes airmata kembali menemani Kyungsoo ketika menatap wajah sang kekasih. Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya—_**lagi.**_

" Kumohon, jujurlah padaku Jongin," pinta Kyungsoo memelas. Kyungsoo tidak ingin apapun. Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin jujur padanya. Itu saja.

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

" _**Maaf Kyung.. Aku memang masih mencintai Luhan**_.." akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan jawabannya. Jongin sudah jujur padanya. Tapi, perasaan Kyungsoo semakin **_tersayat-sayat_** mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, **_jika hatinya masih dapat hidup setelah sekian lama menerima sayatan luka secara perlahan-lahan._**

_**Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. **_

" Sejak kapan?" suara parau Kyungsoo kembali terdengar.

Hening

Sunyi

" Sejak awal kau menyatakan cinta padaku," Jongin menjawab pelan. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika mendengar suara isakan makhluk manis dan mungil yang sekarang berada beberapa jarak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Airmatanya semakin deras ketika mendengar pengakuan secara langsung dari sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Ia tidak menyangka jika hubungan yang sudah satu tahun lebih dijalaninya bersama Jongin harus hancur seperti ini.

Jongin benar! Memang **dirinya-lah** yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada Jongin. Karena Kyungsoo sudah tertarik pada sosok Jongin sejak awal pertemuan mereka di sebuah halte. Tapi—

" **LALU KENAPA KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHMU SAAT ITU?**" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia kecewa, marah, kesal—dan ia merasa bodoh!

Ya—memang _**Jongin-lah**_ yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya tepat pada tanggal _**22 April**_ _**2010**_. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menerima Jongin sebagai kekasihnya tanpa membiarkan kepalanya berpikir untuk menerima Kim Jongin atau tidak.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dingin yang sejak tadi dipijaknya. Menyangga beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya yang menempel pada lantai. Jongin bersimpuh, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Bedanya—airmata Jongin berhasil lolos dari mata tajam miliknya.

" Maaf Kyung, a—aku.." suara Jongin terdengar parau. Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya, agar tidak terdengar aneh di telingnya maupun di telinga kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Jongin yang bersimpuh di depannya. Napasnya masih sedikit memburu akibat berteriak. Wajahnya memerah padam, Kyungsoo masih emosi. Namun lagi-lagi, airmatanya kembali muncul dan mengalir di wajahnya.

" Maaf Kyung.." Jongin kembali meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

" Maaf.."

" Maaf.."

" Maaf.."

" Maaf.."

" Maaf.."

" Maaf.."

Jongin mengucapkan kata _**' maaf '**_ berulang-ulang, namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung merespon ucapannya. Kyungsoo masih bertahan pada posisinya. Diam, diam dan diam!

" Kau tahu—" Kyungsoo bersuara.

" Telingaku tidak tuli untuk mendengar desas-desus berita kedekatanmu bersama **_mantan kekasihmu_** itu. Mereka yang mengenalku dan mengenalmu bahkan mengenal Luhan juga—dengan berbaik hati memberikan informasi padaku jika kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Bahkan, sahabatku pun—Baekhyun –melakukan hal yang sama," dengan tenang namun terdengar sinis, Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Aku sempat terkejut, tapi aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya pada kekasihku—karena aku mencintaimu," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" Namun—seiring berjalannya waktu berita itu semakin gencar memasuki indera pendengaranku. Saat itu aku lebih _**memilih berpura-pura tuli**_. Aku tidak menghiraukan apa saja yang mereka katakan padaku—_**tentangmu dan juga Luhan. Aku masih percaya padamu**_," Kyungsoo melepas gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Jongin. Jongin tersentak.

" Dan kepercayaanku mulai goyah ketika berita itu bertambah parah setiap harinya. Namun, lagi-lagi aku percaya padamu—tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku berusaha percaya padamu. Ponselmu yang berisi pesan-pesan mesra darinya. Kencan yang kau lakukan dengannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Alasan adanya urusan di kampus ketika kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan terakhir—"

" –_**kau berciuman dengannya di kantin. Di tempat umum. Di depan banyak pasang mata yang melihat—dan di depan mataku**_!" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya dan mengusap kasar airmatanya.

Jongin masih tetap dalam posisinya. Airmatanya semakin mengalir di wajah tampannya.

_**Ia ketahuan!**_

.

.

Kyungsoo berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar dan kokoh sudah mendarat mulus di lehernya. Hembusan napas hangat seolah menggelitik lehernya.

" Maaf Kyung—maafkan aku.." Jongin memohon.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin di lehernya. Namun tenaga Jongin yang jauh lebih kuat dengan telak menggagalkan usaha Kyungsoo.

" Maaf sayang.. Maafkan aku—" Jongin kembali memohon. Tangannya semakin memeluk leher Kyungsoo dengan erat dan bibir tebalnya ia gunakan untuk menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Kembali menahan sesak di dadanya. Pikirannya kembali memutar momen-momen indah yang ia lewati bersama Jongin. Tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika akhir pekan. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Jongin. Menjahili Jongin.

Airmata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi bulatnya.

" Lepas—" desis Kyungsoo. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo yang merasa risih dengan perbuatannya.

" Maaf sayaaang.." Jongin tidak hentinya meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

" Kau pikir—" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dingin di telinga Jongin.

" –dengan kata _**' maaf '**_ mu itu dapat menyembuhkan luka yang dengan sengaja kau goreskan di hatiku? Dapat mengembalikan rasa kepercayaanku padamu yang dulunya penuh, hingga lenyap tak bersisa?" dan dalam sekali hentakan Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada lehernya.

Ucapan Kyungsoo telak _**menohok ulu hati**_ Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika hatinya **_tersayat-sayat_ **dengan _**pisau tak kasat mata.**_

Kyungsoo kembali berniat melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada di sini. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat Jongin kembali menahannya—kali ini pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang dipegang erat.

" Maaf Kyung—maaf. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku berjanji akan berubah Kyung, aku berjanji!" Jongin sangat kacau. Wajahnya dan matanya memerah, airmatanya pun masih turut serta menuruni kedua pipinya. Sesekali isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Jongin.

_**Jongin menyesal, sungguh!**_

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa sakit melihat keadaan Jongin saat ini. Namun Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kyungsoo ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya.

" Kau tidak bisa berjanji untuk sebuah perubahan Kim Jongin! Jika hatimu sendiri tidak pernah berniat untuk mengubahnya. Kau tidak sadar? Semenjak aku yakin jika kau menghianatiku—sejak saat itu aku memberimu sebuah kesempatan. Aku berpikir….Kau akan berubah nantinya—dan ya ternyata itu hanya pikiranku saja, karena fakta yang ada—kau masih saja melakukan kesalahan fatalmu! Satu tahun lebih kita menjalin hubungan.. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak kesempatan yang aku berikan padamu. Yang aku tahu—_**kau tidak pernah berniat untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu!**_" ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

" Maaf Jongin—_**aku tidak bisa!**_" dan Kyungsoo melangkah keluar apartemen Jongin setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan besar Jongin.

Jongin meraung-raung di posisinya. Meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo sekeras-kerasnya, berharap dengan teriakan itu Kyungsoo dapat kembali padanya.

Namun sayang, hingga Jongin lelah dan meringkuk di sudut ruang tengahnya.. _**Do Kyungsoo**_—sosok mungil dan menggemaskan, yang beberapa waktu lalu masih menjadi kekasihnya—_**tidak akan kembali**_ _**lagi.**_

Sementara itu—

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di posisinya. Menatap nanar pintu apartemen Jongin yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Setelah keluar dari dalam apartemen, Kyungsoo belum juga beranjak dari pintu apartemen tersebut. Kyungsoo mendengar dengan jelas suara Jongin yang meneriakkan namanya dengan keras seraya memintanya untuk kembali. Bohong jika Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit ketika orang terkasihnya seperti itu. Tapi—luka yang Jongin buat jauh lebih sakit dibanding ketika melihat keadaan Jongin yang kacau.

.

.

" _**Aku menyayangimu Jongin…**_" gumam Kyungsoo seraya berlalu pergi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kepercayaan adalah sebuah pondasi dalam sebuah hubungan. **_

_**Kyungsoo sudah membangun pondasi kepercayaan itu dengan kokoh.**_

_**Menjaganya dengan baik ketika ada yang mencoba untuk merobohkannya.**_

_**Namun tanpa Kyungsoo duga—sang terkasih-lah yang merobohkan pondasi kepercayaan itu..**_

_**Hingga hancur berantakan.**_

_**Fin**_

_._

_._

_._

_hai ^^ kalian bisa panggil aku Rin, salam kenal dariku yaaaaaaaah._

_hmm, gimana ff-nya ? jelek yah ? mengecewakan yah ? hancur yah ?_

_maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf /bow/_

_aku kan baru belajar untuk membuat cerita, jadi harap dimaklumi yah._

_sedikit cerita, inih dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata dari diriku sendiri. endingnya memang seperti itu. aku gak tau harus menulis apa lagi kalo seandainya aku buat ff inih jadi happy end -_-_

_aku juga ingin Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana sakitnya jadi diriku *ditimpukKyungsoo*_

_Kan gak adil kalo kisah nyatanya ajah sad end, tapi di ff-nya happy end :D_

_ohh! tidak bisa :D_

_terus lagi, kisah persahabatan ChanBaekSoo ituh juga kisah nyata dari persahabatanku dengan kedua sahabatku lhoo, mereka sepasang kekasih. bedanya, kalo aku jauh lebih tinggi dibanding kedua sahabatku itu. jadi aku gak pernah diejek pendek, melainkan aku yang selalu mengejek mereka pendek. hihihi :D_

_terus juga untuk penjelasan hewan yang setia pada pasangannya. hmm—maaf yah kalo penjelasannya kurang jelas ato salah dan sebagainya. aku gak begituh ngerti sih, itu juga aku cari di berbagai info dan tentunya dari acara tv on-the spot._

_terakhir—_

_yang berkenan dan ikhlas, bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku ?_

_kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan yang terbuka :D_

_terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^_


End file.
